Obsesión
by Kira Jaeger Taisho
Summary: ¿Que esta dispuesto a hacer un hombre por el amor de una mujer? ¿desafiar el limite de la cordura por verla? ¿morir para estar a su lado? ¿matar con tal de conseguir su amor? Esta es la historia de Inuyasha Taisho y su mas grande obsesión : Kagome Higurashi. (Reeditada)


_Gente sexy de FF, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno esta fue mi primera historia ahora reeditada, con errores corregidos y nuevos capítulos espero que lo disfruten._

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

Aaa: los personajes hablan

_Aaa:_lo que los personajes piensan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Como ustedes saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Rumiko Takahashi._

PROLOGO

En un hospital psiquiátrico a las afueras de Tokio se puede ver la habitación de un joven de cabellos plateados y unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos dorados sentado sobre su cama mirando a la ventana, esperando que aquel sufrimiento terminara pronto, su meta era salir de ahí y reunirse con su adorado ángel, dejar de vivir aquel infierno con tal de volverla a ver. El joven albino escucho el débil crujir del metal un poco oxidado de la puerta, esperaba que fuera su psiquíatra o alguna enfermera pero no espero ver a su mejor amigo, aquel joven de cabello negro un poco largo ya que lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos azul zafiro y su traje Armani color negro, llamado Miroku.

Miroku solamente se dedica a ver desde la puerta el deplorable estado de su amigo, del Inuyasha de antaño ya no quedaba nada, su cabello blanco casi plateado lo tenía muy largo casi a media espalda y un poco descuidado, su porte de arrogancia y orgullo ahora era suplido por una expresión de infinita tristeza y desosiego, sus ojos dorados que eran un libro abierto y con ese brillo especial, ahora estaban opacos y sin vida, el había cambiado, ¡no! ella lo había cambiado, se acerco lentamente hacia la pequeña cama donde estaba su mejor amigo, sintió un poco de lastima al verlo con esa camisa de fuerza, pero el doctor había dicho que era necesaria para evitar que se volviera a lastimar.

—**Hola, Inuyasha**— Inuyasha no decía nada solamente se dedicaba a observar el sol de aquella tarde, intentando que de alguna u otra forma que el viento se llevara su dolor.

—**Inuyasha, amigo ¿Cómo te encuentras?**— volvió a insistir Miroku, por un momento se lamento de preguntar aquello ya que solo vio como los ojos de su amigo se empañaban de lagrimas, lagrimas que le costaba contener.

—**Muy mal Miroku,** — decía Inuyasha con la voz quebrada por el nudo en la garganta —**ella no ha venido a verme, ya lleva dos semanas sin venir y si no viene me muero Miroku. **—

Miroku solamente pudo observar las lágrimas que caían del rostro del ojidorado, el seguía manteniendo la ilusión de que ella estuviera siempre para su amigo.

—**Ya sabes que ella está muy ocupada Inuyasha, no siempre va a venir a verte**— y ese fue el detonante, toda esa tristeza de hace unos segundos atrás fue cambiada por una expresión de ira e impotencia.

— **¡no me importa! ¡Quiero verla dile que venga, la quiero ver!**— los gritos que su amigo impartía alertaron a los doctores, pero Miroku les hizo una señal de que él se encargaría de la situación.

—**Inuyasha cálmate**— al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo solamente le pudo dar falsas esperanzas —**está bien le diré que venga a verte.** —

Inuyasha no pudo más que seguir lamentando su miserable existencia, pero si es que ellos se amaban o eso creía Inuyasha ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? Solamente se dedico a llorar, soltó toda su pena y agonía en cada lágrima que soltaba, y le dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

— **¿qué puedo hacer Miroku? la amo mas que a mi propia vida, por ella estoy aquí, quiero ser mejor por ella, hacer las cosas bien, por ella…y nuestro hijo**—

Miroku no pudo reprimir un suspiro y por primera vez le hizo ver a su amigo su error.

—**Amigo tu sabes que lo tuyo no es amor es una **_**obsesión. **_**Déjala que haga su vida con alguien más, por ejemplo Koga quiere casarse con ella…**—

Y entonces Inuyasha perdió la cordura, empezó a gritar, tratando de quitarse la camisa de fuerza, gritando maldiciones a aquel que quería llevarse a su ángel de sus brazos, Miroku arrepentido de haber dicho eso trato de calmar a su amigo fallando en el intento, mando llamar al doctor que atendía a su amigo, e Inuyasha seguía gritando.

— **¡no dejare que ese lobo sarnoso me quite a mi mujer… ella es mía no entiendes! ¡Ella es mía!**—

En ese momento llega las enfermeras y le suministran un calmante, Inuyasha duerme diciendo entre sueños el nombre de ella, Miroku se siente mal por lo que le pasa a su mejor amigo un año internado no le ha servido de nada.

Cuando la crisis de su amigo paso, Miroku camino hacia su auto pensando todo lo que había pasado durante todo el tiempo desde que Inuyasha la conoció, hasta que cayó en ese horrible lugar, cuando llego a su auto no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de tristeza hacia el lugar donde tenían encerrado a su mejor amigo, Inuyasha siempre fue el hermano que nunca pudo tener y se lamentaba el que hubiera terminado de esta forma.

—_hay Inuyasha, tal vez si hubieras hecho las cosas bien Kagome te hubiera amado y tu no tendrías que pasar tu condena en este lugar, tal vez algún día te des cuenta de tu error y ella te pueda perdonar, y puedas vivir en paz. —_

Y con ese pensamiento Miroku se aleja de ese lugar prometiendo ayudar a su mejor amigo, y tal vez la visita de su hijo le pueda hacer algún bien.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno aquí esta el prologo reditado la verdad es que cuando abrí el documento me sorprendí por la cantidad de errores que tenia y por eso pude aplicar todo lo que he aprendido en este tiempo. Ojala que les guste dejen sus review y nos vemos en la próxima._

_Se despide _

_Kira-Taisho-128_


End file.
